


Trials and Tribulations of a Weekend Off.

by lazy_bird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Mama McCall, Old Timer's Adventure, Papa Argent - Freeform, Papa Stilinski - Freeform, Teen Wolf, new characters - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, we all know the adventures that Scott, Alison and Stiles have/had in Beacon Hills but what happens when their parents decide to work together? What happens when instead of Beacon Hills this all takes place in Laguna Beach? Will their friendship last? Was there ever a friendship to begin with? Let's follow these three old timers on a epic, boring adventure that lasts three days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swift Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to clarify that I had to take out this idea from my head and type it. For me it’s a bad fic but I did try. I hope you guys don’t get bored and if you do, well whatever. Have fun!

 

At first the idea that Argent suggested was a _bit_ absurd. Plus where and when he proposed didn’t help and she brushed it off with a confused stare that lasted three seconds then followed by a swift movement—that  could be interpreted as brushing away the idea— with a patient’s record. She started walking away from the counter and reading what was inside the folder. Her black curls were tightly secured on a ponytail and bounced as she made her way into one of her patient’s room. She realized that she has to make sure from now on that Argent wasn’t fallowing her because he was very light on his feet—it comes with the whole hunter of the supernatural territory so when he spoke to propose again she jumped. Oh, how she wanted to roll the folder and hit him in the head with it.

The stress from the hospital was getting to her, plus the constant worry that her son was on a yet another mission to prevent Beacon Hills from becoming a buffet for yet _another_ monster that decided to visit out of the blue didn’t help.  

She sure needed a vacation.

“I can offer you that, McCall.”  Melissa didn’t realize that she had said that last part out loud.

Melissa ignored him and went to attend her patient and when he started to speak she pulled the curtains very aggressively—and if that didn’t send the message she added, “If you are not a family member, you need to leave.” There was silence and she assumed he left. _Swift feet,_ she thought again and took her statoscope to hear the young woman’s heartbeat. When she finished, Melissa smiled and told her that the doctor would come to check her again. When she opened the curtain Argent was standing there waiting and she jumped and screamed.

“For the love of god!” she pressed her chest with her hand and walked passed him. “Why don’t you ask Natalie Martin to be your wife for the weekend? Can’t you see I’m busy?” A nurse stopped Melissa to ask her something that was in another patient’s record and she stopped to look at it. “Did you get her blood work?” He nodded. “And there is nothing there?”  The nurse shook his head.

Argent looked at his watch and waited for her to finish giving the rookie a pep talk about how he missed a reading, patted his shoulder and started walking. “It wasn’t until last month that she discovered how _special_ this place is. She is still having nightmares about her daughter getting her head drilled. I don’t think she is ready to leave her daughter for a weekend. You, on the other hand can handle it.”

She went back behind the counter. “You think I can handle leaving my son here, alone?”

“He is not alone.”

Melissa sighs and looked at Argent’s blue eyes. “I can’t just leave this place. I am the only nurse who knows what’s really going on around here.”

“Deaton can handle it.”

“He is a veterinarian.”

“Scott and his friends are here. Whatever happens they can take the person to Deaton or get him here.”

The phone rang and before she took it she said without glancing up. “I’m not leaving my son alone.” And before he repeated what he said before she cut him off. “Without an adult supervision—Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.” Argent waited for her to finish. When she hung up she slammed her hand into the counter. It was another call from a worried parent about their child being missing. Even though the whole Dread Doctor calamity was over, it didn’t mean that the whole Beacon Hill calamity was over. Melissa was tired and she wondered how she could still be sane when everything was going to hell.

“It’s just one weekend. We are not even going out of state. Listen to my plan, please.”  She couldn’t help but to think about it. Melissa loved her work, she loved helping people, making them feel better but that was before she realized that there were real monsters roaming the earth. “Why don’t you ask Stilinski to be your husband? No one would suspect a gay couple.” Argent looked at Melissa and she realized that he _did_ consider it.

“I need the boring couple _façade_.” Melissa was offended more that she would like to admit. “The less attention I get the better.” _That would be a problem_ , she thought. He was already good looking and people were staring. “We are just going to Laguna Beach. You can stay in the retreat while I do my mission.” Melissa was really thinking about it and Argent could tell. “I will give you time to think about it.”

He gave her a number on a paper and then walked away, stealing some hearts.

Hours passed and she realized her shift ended. When she was about to go out of the door she spotted Sheriff Stilinski getting out of the police car. She expected the worse and she was ready to go back into the hospital just in case they needed her help. Melissa noticed that there was a young boy in the back and who looked back at her, he looked normal—but she soon discarded that idea. _Never again_ , she thought. Also, he looked annoyed. Before any greetings she asked, “Everything ok?” he nodded and looked back at the kid.

“Yeah, we found the kid vandalizing the school with his friends. His parents called the police station because he didn’t get home. They said that they called the hospital to make sure but he wasn’t there so they called the police station and we went on a patrol and we found him; nothing out the ordinary.” He looked at Melissa and she understood that last part and she relaxed. He got closer, making his keys and handcuffs clink and he said in a low voice. “I have to admit… I kind of miss this kind of calls.” Melissa chuckled.

“You are not the only one. It sure says about this town when parents call the hospital first and then the station.” Melissa couldn’t help but notice that the Stilinski looked more tired than usual. “Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Not since Stiles was born.” They both chuckled. “To be honest, I need a vacation.” Then an idea popped.

“What if I tell you: Laguna Beach?” He looked at her in confusion and then at the kid who was glaring at both of them.

When Melissa arrived to her house, there was silence. She looked at the clock and it was almost two a.m. She hanged her jacket, placed her keys on the table along with her backpack.  Every time she came she always went to Scott’s room to see if he was sleeping. Most of the times she found it empty with no sign that he was there from the beginning and that always broke her heart and even made her scared. A mother should never experience the death of her offspring… but she had it worse. She experiences it more than once and every time it destroyed her. But tonight he was sleeping on his bed, face pressed against his pillow, drooling. The lamp on the night table was on and she saw that he was studying. It was the end of the semester and summer just arrived. Tears weld up in her eyes as she caressed his hair. He was just a kid. He was her kid. A kid shouldn’t have the responsibility to be a hero. It felt like yesterday that she held him in his arms when he was born, the first time he said his first words, the first time he learned how to write his name, when he learned to ride a bike and the first time she almost killed her ex-husband when he hurt Scott and now he is taller than her, stronger and a leader.

Scott grumbled something in his sleep and she turned off the lamp and closed the door. Melissa got into the shower, dressed herself in her comfortable pajamas and rested her body on her bed. She knew that she wasn’t going to get the rest she deserved—her senses gotten sharper and now if anything happens she can act quickly but she would get more than she ever had.

In the morning she heard movement in the house. Melissa stood up and took the bat that Stiles had bought for her. It was nice of him and she told him that she didn’t think a bat would help her during and supernatural attack and he said: “I know but having something to hit with feels better than not having something. Plus, I can’t buy a gun.” She didn’t want to tell him that she already had two guns: one normal and one with silver and wolfs bane bullets (curtesy of the Argent family) but he had gone out of his way so she accepted it. And right now she was gripping it with her all her might.

When she went down she saw Scott on the kitchen making her brunch. Scott turned around with two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and toasts. He looked at the bat. She placed it against the wall—a bit embarrassed and sat down. “You shouldn’t have,” she looked at her son. He shrugged.

“It’s the least I can do,” he smiled and sat next to her. “Also, are you going with Argent to Laguna Beach?” she dropped the fork and looked at Scott. True it didn’t surprised her that he already knew but it was still a dirty trick. “What? I just think you should go. He promised me that nothing would happen to you, beside nothing have happened yet. My friends and I have been patrolling the town and everything looks normal.” _Whatever that means_ , they both thought.

“For now,” she added. Scott got up and poured hot black coffee and gave it to her. “Stop with the bribing and thanks.”

“It’s just three days.” Melissa looked at her son.

She took a sip and couldn’t help but thank the heavens for coffee. She did teach him well on how to make it. “I already made up my mind. I will go,” Scott grinned. “but I have one condition. I have to call Argent to tell him.”

Apparently Argent already made the paperwork beforehand. He said that he had them made just in case she said yes and not waste time. In his papers he had taken her name instead. Making a new identity wasn’t necessarily a must. He just had to take her maiden name. It was a bit of a problem because she was still McCall but there isn’t any type of paperwork that Argent’s can’t do.

So now they were getting there at the Montage Laguna Beach Retreat. Argent had the typical white cotton button shirt, with his sleeves pushed up, brown swim shorts right above the knee and some brown sandals. The lady in the front desked looked at him twice before smiling and ready to provide him with a _very_ good service.

“Good day sir, how may I help you today?”

Argent smiled and the young lady almost melted. “Hi. I have a reservation under Delgado.” She typed on her compute and looked confused.

The young lady didn’t notice that Melissa was right next to Argent who was wearing white long pants, a stripped white and navy blue shirt and sandals. Melissa didn’t have clothes for this type of occasion so Argent went and got her a weekend worth of clothes. It’s the least he could do. 

“It says here that there are two reservations under the name.” And on cue Stilinski barged in with his luggage, a Hawaiian shirt, khaki pants and his nose with sunblock.

“Yes, one for me and my wife and one for _him_.” The girl typed again, made Argent sign some papers and gave them the keys.

The condition that Melissa would go with Argent was to bring the Sheriff. She felt like he needed the vacation more than anyone and besides, she would be all alone if Argent would be on the hunt the whole weekend so might as well bring a friend. Argent agreed and the rest was history… well not entirely. He realized that Melissa wasn’t the only person who was stubborn enough to decline an invitation to a retreat in Laguna Beach. It took Stiles, Scott, Melissa, Argent and Parrish to persuade him. Parrish offered to look after the town and the police station in his absence. Stile said, “Dad, who is better to protect the town than a soldier who happens to be a _hellhound_? Look at him?” he hit Parrish in the shoulder making him stagger a bit forward. “Practically indestructible!”

“Ok, sheriff.” He spoke full Argent now. “When you go to your room and settle in, come to ours and I’ll explain everything.” He nodded and went to his right, a few seconds letter to his left. Melissa and Argent looked at Stilinski go back to his right and then glanced at each other. One hour later Stilinski arrived at their room and apologized. He got lost and someone had to point to him in the right direction. “I have been called here because there has been some diss—”

 Melissa interrupted. “We figured. What type of creature?”

“Sirens.” Melissa grunted.

“There goes the whole vacation.” Muttered Stilinski.

“I already have a lead. I just have to capture the creatures and it’s over. Apparently there is a rouge siren going around the beaches taking men with the help of a human. There was a truce between the humans, sirens and _merpeople_ that to mate there shouldn’t be blood spilled. The sirens were not very much convinced but when they realized that if they didn’t they would be killed, so they stopped. In the last week there have been five deaths.”

“So why am I here then? You told me it was to stay low but I don’t understand why.” Argent looked at her.

“Because the person who is taking the men into the sea knows about the Argent family and as soon as he hears that there is an Argent here he will flee. I can’t let that happen. Our family has always hunted werewolves but sometimes we take other hunting jobs. We are famous.” He said as a matter of fact.

“How do you know that the person knows about the Argents? How do you know he is taking the men?” asked the sheriff.

“My informant has been stalking the premises where the most disappearances occurred and he saw the man grabbing another man into his boat and sailing away. I recognized him immediately when I saw the clip. We used to hunt in the nineties. He has the skills to take anyone. ” The Sheriff felt like something was up but didn’t say anything. He was just a sheriff and Argent was a hunter so he figured he was ten steps ahead. “The disappearances occurred during the night so I’m going to clean my weapons and check with my informant to see if he has more information. In the meantime, leave and enjoy the weekend.”

Argent took out one of his suitcase and opened it and it was full of weapons. He took out a shot gun and filled it with ammo.

Stilinski made a face and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “How can you tell me that when men are disappearing? I’m not going into the water. I didn’t even bring my gun.”

“Don’t worry; the men that disappeared aren’t just any men. They were hunters like me so you are safe.” Melissa and Stilinski looked at Argent checking his weapons like what he just said didn’t mean anything. He noticed the stares. “What?”

“Like that is going to make me feel better,” said the Sheriff.  

Melissa pressed her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes. “So you are telling me that experienced hunters were killed by another experienced hunter and fed to a rouge siren—which apparently is worse than normal siren and you are going alone?” Argent kept checking his guns and blades. “Do you see the complication in this?”

Argent looked at Melissa. “I’ve been in worse situations.”

“That doesn’t make it better.” Said the Sheriff. “You shouldn’t go alone.”

“I am not going alone. My informant is another hunter. Now, go.” Argent took a brochure of things that the retreat offered and gave it to Melissa.


	2. Friends?

When Stilinski and Melissa got out of the room he stopped her when they arrived to pool. “I don’t feel comfortable doing this. I have a bad feeling. I can’t relax knowing that he is going to battle a siren and a hunter. You told me we were going on a vacation. Not bring Beacon Hills to Laguna Beach.”

Melissa did felt bad but she herself didn’t know the whole details. She just knew that he was going on a hunt—something that he is very well trained for. Plus, when he explained his plan he sounded like he was going to hunt a _werechinchilla._ The Sheriff was right, how can they relax knowing this now? Argent might be a good hunter but if the bad guy took _five_ _hunters_ before who says that it won’t happen to him too.

“But what can we do?” she was feeling guilty now. “I’m just a nurse. I don’t kill people. I do the opposite!” She felt miserable. “I don’t know how to fight. I don’t even know how to pull a trigger. What if something happens to him?”

“Maybe we should talk to him and tell him to bring back up. He can’t do this with just one more person behind him.” Melissa nodded and both of them went back to the room. Since Stilinski was in front of her, she had to pull his shirt every time he took a wrong turn.

When they arrived to the room he wasn’t there anymore. The suit case had some missing weapons and a note that said: “ _Gone fishing_.” They had to admit that he had a way with words and irony.

“He sure doesn’t waste time,” muttered Melissa.

When they went down again, they decided to explore the place because what else could day do? Plus they needed some distraction. Drinking wasn’t an option. At least for Melissa—it felt like if she took a drink she would remember the reason why her son got hurt in the first place years ago. It felt wrong. So she decided to drink a virgin piña colada while Stilinski ordered the same. For him it felt wrong too. Both of them were in silence. Without their kids or anything supernatural threatening their lives there wasn’t much they could talk about. Usually it went like: “ _Where’s Scott? Where’s Stiles? Are the kids hurt? Is it a supernatural attack? It **is** a supernatural attack! I need you to evacuate the hospital! We need to take you to the hospital! What do you mean they are in the border of Mexico **again**?_ ” and so and so.

Stilinski took the brochure and pointed that one of the things that it offers was kick boxing and that she should try it. Melissa looked at him while playing with the little umbrella. “You think a few lessons of kick boxing would help me on a supernatural attack?”

The Sheriff pushed the brochure over to her. “I know what you mean but knowing a bit of self-defense feels better than not knowing. Plus, plus I didn’t bring my gun.” That made her smile. It was reassuring.

Comforting.

Melissa’s phone started buzzing on her pocket. It was Scott. Her heart almost gave up. She always suspected the worse. Quickly she took it. In that moment she regretted leaving. “Is everything ok?” she sounded desperate. Stilinski was in the same boat when he heard her.

“Yes mom, hey. I just called to check up on you. How’s Laguna Beach?” she let out a sigh of relief. “ _Ask your mom if dad has found a pretty lady yet?_ ” she could hear Stiles in the distance. “Anyway, everything ok?”

“It’s ok. How’s Beacon Hills?”

Stilinski asked for another Piña Colada. He needed something to keep him busy.  

“Everything is fine. We just got out of school and now we are going to practice. Later I’m going on a study group.” Then she heard Stiles again and then they started arguing. “Mom, I gotta go.”

Then she got an idea. “Scott wait, I need a favor. Can you check in the bestiary about sirens?”

“Sirens?” he asked.

“Yup.”

“Is everything all right? He sounded very concerned. Her son wasn’t stupid.

“Yup.”

“Does this have to do with Argent’s mission?”

“Yup.”

“He promised me you wouldn’t get you into any trouble.”

“Just do me that favor. I’m fine. I’m here with Stile’s dad drinking Piña Coladas.” There was a pause before Scott agreed and then they hung up. Melissa took her phone and opened the camera app. “Smile.” The Sheriff smiled as best as he could and Melissa grabbed her drink and raised it. Both of them looked so awkward smiling. It felt wrong that his kid had to make sure _she_ was alright. Isn’t suppose to the other way around? Has the “ _true alpha_ ” syndrome spread to his head and his was the parent now? Well, he practically was. He had to take care of five teenagers (and counting).What does that say about her then? She typed: “ _See? Piña Colada.”_

Right after that Scott replied: “ _Stiles says that you two look cute_.”

The Sheriff decided to ignore his son’s inappropriate words and said, “So, kick boxing?”

Three hours of first training, the trainer told her what to do, where to kick, how to kick, how to dodge, how to defend herself practically made her more tired than she expected. Her body ached, her thighs were killing her! What she needed was a good shower and a good rest. In Between those hours, Stilinski was checking the place to see if there was something he could do. He wasn’t in the mood to go into the pool and less to the beach, most of the programs were couple based and he wasn’t comfortable on a sauna. So he decided to go to the bar and get one drink. He wasn’t with Melissa so he could relax now. Not that she was bad company but she was always on alert, jitter and it made him more nervous and even though he didn’t agree with the reason for coming here, this was a one in a life chance opportunity.

He wasn’t alone in the bar, other than the bartender there was another man taking a shot. He was about his age but he looked rough. His had blond shoulder length hair and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in the last couple of months. “Another,” he said to the bartender.

“Scotch,” said the Sheriff.

“Good choice,” the man said taking the scotch. “I’ll join you.” He lifted his finger and asked for one too.

When the Sheriff took a sip his phone buzzed and it was a text from Melissa telling him that she finished the kick boxing. He replied that he was at the bar; the man asked, “Wife?”

“Uh, no.”

“Girlfriend?”

“No…”  

“Boyfriend?” When he didn’t reply the man chuckled. “My bad,” there was silence again and Stilinski took another sip.

“Actually I’m here with some _friends_?” he didn’t mean it to sound like a question but he wasn’t sure either.

“That’s nice.” The man looked at him. He had dark eyes.  “I’ve only had one friend in my life and she is dead. I’ve been a widow for the past eight years. Still hurts.” Stilinski looked at his glass. The man took a sip. “I still dream about her.” And _that_ was his que to get away from the man go to his room. But before he stood up the man looked at the sky and said. “Time for a splash.” He stood up and left. Again his senses were tingling. The obvious thing was that there was something wrong with the man but he was a Sheriff, he was supposed to suspect everyone.   

When he went to his room he rested his body on the very comfortable bed and closed his eyes. When he couldn’t get a wink of sleep he called Stiles. “What’s  up, dad?”

“Just checking up on you,”

“I’m fine. What about you? Find any pretty ladies?”

“Nop. Just one crazy, drunk man.”

“Sounds like you are having the time of your life.” The Sheriff was in the middle of his bed looking at the ceiling. Everything looked luxurious, even the particles that hit the light looked fancy. He had a mental: _Duh_! If the Argents had the money to buy such expensive and rare looking weapons then they shouldn’t have trouble booking a place like this.

“How’s the police station?”

“It’s fine. Nothing out of the ordinary; just a couple of hooligans, some tickets but that’s it.”

“Don’t give Parrish a hard time and don’t look trouble where it isn’t.”

“Ok, dad, you need to relax and enjoy your weekend. Go have fun. There will still be mayhem when you come back.” That was reassuring. “Oh, and we found something about the sirens. Nasty little things.” He stood up.

“Tell me,”

“Well, it says in the bestiary that they were once birds or something and then they weren’t and now they are like mermaids but with bird features. They sing to attract men and kill them or mate or something. Ugly things I tell you.”

“Is there a way to kill them?”

There was a pause. “Dad, leave the killing to Argent.”

“Just tell me.”

“Well, there isn’t a supernatural way of killing them. I normal bullet would do the trick. Also—”

“Thanks son,” he hung up and went to Melissa’s room to tell her what he knows. When he got there he heard someone call his name. When he turned Argent was walking slowly towards him, his body pressed to the wall and one of his hands was grabbing his side. His face had multiple scratches and punches.  He knocked the door and called Melissa before running towards Argent and grabbing him. “What happened?” Argent grunted.

Melissa opened the door and her eyes opened wide when she saw what was happening. She helped Stilinski and the three of them got into the room. They sat him on top of the white bed and he grunted and winced. “I was ambushed.”

“You need a doctor!” said Melissa.

“No, why do you think I brought you here?” he snapped. “There is a first aid kit in the suitcase.” Melissa was angry at that comment and the real reason behind her role—he should’ve just asked that. The first aid kit had everything: bandages, medications and equipment. Slowly she took his leather jacket and shirt and he had claw marks all over his body but the deepest was on his side and it was bleeding a lot. Melissa did what she did best and closed the wound.

“What the hell happened?”

“I might have misjudged the gravity of the situation. When I met with my informant Mark, he told me that—ugh that he knew where the boat was and when we got there—there was a boat and we got in to investigate and—” he winced again. “There was no one there. My informant said he heard something and went up. I heard a struggle, a gunshot and then a splash and I ran and he was no longer there, only blood.” Melissa sat next to Argent and kept a close look on the wound. Stilinski had his arms crossed. “The hunter was there, his name is Frank and… and we started fighting and then something jumped on the boat. It was the siren. It jumped and tackled me to the ground and the thing clawed me. I used my dazzler, blinded them both and pushed Frank into the water and got away.”

“This is bad,” said Melissa.

“We have information about the sirens. I talked to Stiles and he told me that you can kill one with a gun and that they sing to attract men.” Argent looked at Stilinski.

“I already knew that, I had plugs in my ears.”

Stilinski glared at him. “That information would have been helpful.”

“One, I am used to be with people who knows this kind of information and second why would it help _you_? You are here in the comfort of the retreat.”

Silence. He felt like a hindrance and Melissa, feeling guilty saw it in his face.

“Come on, Stilinski. Go to your room and rest. I’ll stay here and attend his wounds.”

Melissa opened the door and the Sheriff turned and whispered. “Are you sure you want to be with him? The bad man knows now that Argent is here and he is coming for him if he is truly killing hunters.” Melissa nodded.

“I don’t think he will enter the retreat and try to kill him. He needs him out there where no one can see. It’ll be alright.” Stilinski stood there for a few seconds. “Plus there is a bunch of weapons here.

“All right but if you need me,”

“Yeah,” then Melissa got an idea. “Wait here.” There was rustling sound and then she reappeared. “Here,” she gave him a gun. “I think you will sleep better having this. I don’t think Argent will miss it.”

The weight of the gun did reassure him that he had a bit of control and that made him feel better. He placed it behind his shirt. “Thanks. Good night.”

Melissa closed the door.


	3. The Boat

The next morning Melissa woke up and Argent was next to her on the bed. He was still sleeping, she had given him some pain killers that the aid kit provided and it knocked him out instantly. She rose from the bed and dragged her feet to see how the wound was. There was blood on the gauze so she went to change it. Slowly she pealed the tape, cleaned the wound and placed a clean gauze and patched him up. Melissa noticed that his body was full with scars. She couldn’t help but feel bad for the guy. His life has been a constant battle and even though she knew that she has it rough she understood that Argent had it worse. She saw that his lips were chapped and the scratches on his face were bleeding so she took another gauze, dipped it in water and cleaned them.

Argent grunted and opened his eyes. The pain woke him up.

“How are you feeling?”

He let out a long breath through his nose and closed his eyes. “Like nothing new,”

“Well, I cleaned your wounds. Let me get you some water.”

“Thank you,” he said and took a sip.

“Also, you need to eat.” He could hear the nurse role in her voice.

After he protested, Stilinski, Argent and McCall were outside, close to the pool eating some eggs and bacon with coffee and orange juice. The birds were chirping, the waves crashed onto the shore and the laughter of children almost made them forget that there was a homicidal man out there on a mission to get Argent and serving him like dinner to the siren. Melissa made a face when she tasted the coffee. _Practically water_ , she thought. The Sheriff finished his last bite of the bacon and Argent was glaring at his plate, back hunched with a white bathrobe covering his body. He felt ridiculous. Not to mention that the only sun glasses he had on were Melissa’s. He had never seen such round and big sunglasses before and now they were on his face.

“You’ve barely eaten.” Pointed Stilinski.

“I’m not hungry,” he grumbled.

“Eat,” said Melissa. “You wanted a nurse? You have a nurse.” He didn’t say anything. “Or do you want me to feed you like the little man child you are?” Stilinski almost chocked while drinking his juice.

A waiter came and he said, “Is everything alright with the food?” Melissa nodded and smiled. “All right,” he went away.

After he finished eating Melissa asked, “So, what’s the plan?” The Sheriff waited for argent to speak.

“Plan?” he looked down from the ridiculous sunglasses.

“Yes, the plan to stop Frank and the sirens.”

“ _I’m_ going back. If I stop him the sirens will go away. If they don’t go away I will kill them. Easy.” Melissa and Stilinski looked at Argent (a.k.a the man child).

“So, how are you going to do that when you can barely walk? Just so you know you are still a human. Sure, a human that has the knowledge to wield any weapon and have combat skills but still very much human.” Pointed out Melissa.

“She has a point,” said the Sheriff.

“What do you too want me to do? The only person who could help me died when we went to the boat and none of you have the training to take out a supernatural creature. If you are suggesting bringing you two then you have another thing coming. I can’t look after you guys.” He pushed the sunglasses with his finger.

“I know how to fire a gun.”

“And I know how to wield a bat.” Both men looked at her. “What? You know how many patients I had to carry to their rooms? How many I had to pin down? How many creatures I had to push back from eating my face?” She pointed at her guns. “Plus I was in a baseball team when I was young.” _Like mother like son_ , the Sheriff thought. She took a sip from her coffee and grimaced again.

When it was night fall the three of them dressed in all black. They had to go shopping again because they didn’t have the I’m-about-to-go-into-a-mission-because-I’m-cool-and-stuff but before that, Melissa cleaned the wound and bandaged it real tightly so that the stiches wouldn’t break. Argent gave Stilinski a riffle, two guns (he swore he had another), ammo, a dazzler and three knifes. Then he gave Melissa three knifes, one was larger than the other, a dazzler, a gun and a mace. It was a bit heavier than she expected but she could handle it.

The three of them arrived to the dock. Agent Argent recognized the boat quickly and made a mental plan on how to enter, how to get out and just in case something bad happens (which will probably happen.) They were hiding between some bushes and rocks and Argent turned around to face them and said. “I’ll go first—”

Stilinski interrupted. “I think I should go. Right now I’m faster than you—actually anyone is faster than a person with a wound—you get the idea. Melissa will be a few feet behind me just in case something happens and bash their head with _that_ ,” he glanced at the mace a little bit concerned and scared. That weapon looked so scary… he was glad that that thing was not going near his body. He almost felt bad for whoever was going to taste her fury. “We will signal you.” Argent realized that he had forgotten that the Sheriff was actually a Sheriff and he knows on a lever what to do. Stilinski didn’t earn his tittle by eating doughnuts and giving tickets. 

Melissa nodded and placed her hand over Argent’s shoulder and looked at Stilinski. “We are not as hopeless as you think we are. Remember that I am a nurse I know where to stab—I can’t believe I just said that.” She muttered. “This goes against my practice and my values.” Argent nodded and signaled them both to proceed.  

Stilinski had his gun and walked towards the dock and looked over the boat and signaled Melissa and she jogged with the medieval looking mace strapped to her back and both of them entered the boat as quietly as possible. The Sheriff was pointing the gun every time he took a turn and Melissa had a knife on her hand. Both of them went down the stairs and found it empty.

Suddenly Stilinski heard a movement and when he pointed the gun it was already late. The man already had Melissa in his grasp. He had a gun pointed towards her head and his arm around her neck. He couldn’t see his face well because it was dark and Melissa’s curls were all over the place. The man spoke, “Drop the gun and go up the stairs.” The Sheriff looked at Melissa and she was scared and so was he. “Drop it!” he screamed. Melissa flinched and he dropped it. “Now kick it away,” and he did. “Move!”

The Sheriff moved first and when he got out there was Argent in the same position as Melissa. There was another man pointing his gun at Argent’s head. The Sheriff was confused because he thought that the kidnapper was working alone (other than the sirens).  Now he was between his friends ( _?)_ with his hands up.

“Sheriff, meet my informant, Mark.” The man smiled and pressed the gun harder on his head making Argent wince and hiss. “The one we thought was dead.”

“What can I say,” said Mark. “I’m a man of surprises.”

Stilinski looked at Melissa and he recognized the man behind her curls. It was the crazy, drunk man from before. He realized that these types of plots twists shouldn’t surprise him but can you blame the man?

“I’ve brought you the hunter,” said Mark. “Just like I promised,”

“For the second time.” Frank slurred. “Next time don’t jump over board without making sure he can’t move.” Mark rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Now can we get a move one with the whole revenge?” The crazy, drunk man nodded and looked at the Sheriff. He clearly didn’t recognize him and with his gun pointed at the rope that was on the floor.

“Take it and tie his hands. Later you will tie the woman.” Sheriff knew very well that as soon as he finished the man would kill him and throw him over board. He needed to come up with a plan before that. Argent couldn’t do much. He looked like he was in pain and he probably was hurt because he bet that he didn’t go down without a fight.

“Why are you doing this, Mark?” asked Argent. “Why do you want me dead? I never did you any wrong.”

“You did to me,” said Frank, the drunk, crazy man.

“What are you talking about?” The Sheriff started wrapping Argent’s wrists. Mark took the rope.

“I’ll do it.” He pointed at the Sheriff with his gun. “Get back with your hands up.”

“You killed my wife.” Argent looked at Frank with a confused look. “You and the other hunters took out my wife because she was bitten by a werewolf!” It still didn’t ring a bell. “There was a full moon and you were all ordered to take her down! She was perfectly fine! She could control her shift but you just had to kill her!” The gun in his hand was shaking and Melissa feared for her life even more.

“What are you talking about!?” Argent screamed.

“ **DON’T PLAY STUPID**!” Melissa whimpered. “I saw your name in the official records from eight years ago! You and the others were ordered to kill Maria Elizabeth!” Now the name did sound familiar. But Argent didn’t remember being in that hunt. He had to decline because there was an incident with the Hales back in Beacon Hills. But he knew who his replacement was.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he said between breaths. He looked at Mark who was smirking in front of him. “It was all you…” he said.

Mark walked behind him pointing the gun behind his head. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” he tried to sound innocent but it came out forced. “I saw the report and I just happened hear that Frank was still mourning the death of his wife in a local bar so I gave him what he needed. The same way I gave _you_ the information about the disappearance I gave it to the other bastards.”

“I’d like to know what you get with their deaths.” Said Argent.

“With theirs? Nothing. With yours? A lot.” He grinned but Argent didn’t see it. “I suggested Frank a way to get rid of the bodies without leaving a trace. Quite clever.”

“Then why do you want me dead?” He asked Mark. “I had no part in that hunt.”

Melissa was running out of breath. Frank’s arm made it difficult to breathe so she had to act fast. She looked at Stilinski and mouthed: “ _Dazzler_ ” He remembered where he had it.

“Don’t lie!” screamed Frank.

“I am not lying! I wasn’t there! I was at Beacon Hills!”

“The report said that you were part of it! I saw your name!” Now Frank had his gun pointed at Argent. Melissa remembered how to get away from the grip of someone. One class might not make the difference when defending herself but it did help getting away and making time. So she stepped on his foot, hit his ribs with her elbow and hit his chin with the lower part of her palm. That made him drop the gun, Stilinski took the dazzler from his pocket and screamed. “Get down!” Argent dropped to the floor and a flash of light illuminated the boat making Frank and Mark temporarily blind making both of them staggered back. He took the opportunity to kick Mark’s crotch and the man dropped to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys realized what I did with Frank, Mark and Maria Elizabeth's name. I hope they sound familiar if not google it. That's me being a huge dork :D


	4. Sirens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this short story. Thank you for reading! Have a nice life!

Frank screamed out of pain and everyone heard a splash in the water. Frank was angry that they used the same trick on him again and he fell for it. Others would blame the lever of alcohol in his body. The boat started to move to one side as if something was pulling it. Melissa checked and a siren was climbing with her claws. She staggered back and bumped into Stilinski who had a new gun in his hand.

“Get them!” Screamed Frank, rubbing his eyes. “GET THEM!” The siren launched forwards and the Sheriff fired his bullets and she dodged them until one hit her arm. The siren screamed in pain. It was more like a high pitch gawk that was coming from underwater.

Suddenly Stilinski’s phone started to ring. In the rush he took it out and it was his son. “Now it’s not a real good time!”

“What is that sound?” Stiles asked very preoccupied. “Is that the siren? Dad, you need her to stop screaming! Sirens come in a pack of three! She is calling for back up! Dad! Shut her up!” The Sheriff let his phone drop and started firing but it was too late. Two sirens jumped from the water and landed on the boat. They saw their sister bleeding and in pain and were seriously pissed. They guessed by the glaring and the hissing.

Frank winced again and was getting on his feet. One of the sirens looked at Frank and cocked her had with a confused and sad expression but it soon changed when Stilinski started firing his gun again.

Melissa was ready to hit whatever thing was coming towards her with her mace. One of the sirens launched herself and Melissa blocked her by putting the mace between them. The siren grabbed the mace and started biting it with her big fangs. The good thing about humans was that they have legs and can use them to push. Fish tails? Not so much. So she head butted the siren and she staggered back and Melissa hit her with the mace and the siren dropped over board. The wounded siren screamed in horror and everyone covered their ears.

Stilinski was trying to cut Argent’s rope but Mark kicked him in the face and he dropped to the floor. Argent kicked him in the groin (again) and Mark winced in pain and dropped next to him. The wounded hunter stood up and kicked him in the gut and went to Stilinski but he was passed out. Melissa was now fighting the wounded siren as best as she could. The other siren was in front of Frank ready to attack if anyone dared came near him.

“Stilinski! Wake up! Stilinski!” The Sheriff opened his eyes slowly.  “Untie me!” Stilinski tried to take out his knife but he was dizzy and in pain. “The rope! Not my hands!” Finally he was free and with a bleeding hand. Argent took out his gun and shot the wounded siren and she recoiled in the floor and jumped overboard. Whatever Frank had offered the sirens it wasn’t worth it anymore. She lost a sister and she was not about to lose her life.

The siren that was between Frank and the rest of the hell was smaller in comparison but she was ready to strike.

“Frank! Listen to me! I did not kill your wife!”

“ _LIES_!” He screamed again with anger and pain. He still couldn’t see well. “I SAW _YOUR_ NAME ON THE REPORT!”

“It was forged! I was in Beacon Hills! The one who replaced me was Mark! He was at the hunt!”

“ ** _LIES_**!”

Suddenly Mark had gotten up and pointed the gun at Argent and before the bullet hit him, Stilinski ran, pushed Argent of the way and took the bullet right in the chest. Melissa screamed his name but before she could go to the body Mark pointed the gun at Melissa and she stopped moving. Argent’s eyes were wide in shock. “For the love of god!” Mark walked in pain towards the siren and dropped his gun. He was so done with this whole theatre. “I’m not going to hurt him, sweet heart.” He kneeled over and patted her wet head. “But I need you to move.” And then he stabbed her with a knife. She winced in pain and he took her by the neck and threw her over board. “Why couldn’t you just die like the others?” he asked Argent.

“Tell him the truth!” screamed Argent. “I didn’t kill his wife! You did!”

Mark looked at Frank and sighed. “Eh. What the hell. I was planning on killing him anyways.” Frank eyes were in such pain that tears were rolling down. “I did kill your wife with the others. Long story short—I just staged everything so that I could kill Argent and restore the old code. You know how it goes: “ _We hunt does who hunt us._ ” Blah-blah-blah.  Implying that if they didn’t hurt us we shouldn’t hurt them _but_ we can’t wait for them to strike first. Oh, no, no, no. We need to eliminate them all at once. The world will be a better place without those monsters on the streets. Since the one who implanted the new stupid code: “ _We protect those who protect themselves._ ”—seriously, what nonsense—was an Argent I need to eliminate the last member of the family who defends it. Then I will become the next head hunter and create a new code: “ _We hunt._ ” Sure it’s not poetic but it’s clear.”

“You killed my wife…?” Frank muttered.

“Someone had too. It clearly says that if a hunter is bitten he or she must kill themselves. Argent here knows this is on a personal lever. You didn’t cuz you loved her. I had to organize the party and get rid of her. I had to make an example that no one is above the code.”

Frank processed everything and tried to get up. “You monster…”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Am I really? The only thing I did was kill a werewolf. Let’s take the hypocrisy down a notch, yes? You killed thousands of werewolves in your day. Argent killed thousands werewolves in his days. They were a someone to someone, but still… it had to be done.”

Melissa moved slowly towards Stilinski since Mark was giving them his back. The Sheriff had his eyes closed.

“All of this just to change the code? Before it was changed, some didn’t even fallow it!” he grunted. Mark walked to him and pressed his boot against his wound. Argent screamed and even spat out blood.

“That’s how imperfect it was. Just—” he pressed harder. “cut the moral crap—” he pressed even harder. Argent screamed again. “how many hunters died because they couldn’t kill a monster? You know who had a good idea on how to deal with them?” Mark kneeled down and grabbed him by the collar. “ _Your sister_. Now she knew how to think outside the box.” He grinned.

But his grin dropped when he heard the click of a gun. Frank was pointing his gun at him, shaking from the pain and trying his best to keep his eyes opened. Mark let out a long breath through his nose and rolled his eyes. “You killed my wife!”

“I am seriously getting tired and annoyed by the whole wife thing.” he stood up. Argent looked at Melissa who had Stilinski on her lap. “Get over it.”

“How can I get over it when I SAW HER _CUT IN HALF_!” the gun was shaking in his hand.

Mark scratched his chin and said, “If you miss her so much then let me do you a favor and—” he drew a gun from his black jacket. “take you to her!” but before he took the shot, Stilinski had shot him in the leg making him drop and shooting Mark in the arm instead of his chest.

Mark’s scream soon was muffled by a splash of water and thud on the boat. The small siren bit his neck and wrapped her tail around his body killing him in an instant. She opened her mouth and a little song came. The other two sirens popped out. They were healed. She jumped over board and the three sisters pulled him under water.

Melissa opened the Sheriff’s shirt and there it was. The bullet incrusted into the bullet proof vest. “No matter how many years of service, I can never get used to this.” Melissa sighed in relief and helped his sit up. Then she went to Argent who was bleeding and looked at his wound. It was worse than she thought.

“Everything you need to heal his wound is in this boat.”  Melissa looked up and Frank was standing facing the bow of the boat. Frank heard a whisper and saw the siren cocking her head to her side. He smiled. “Maria…you came.” The siren stretched her arms and he fell over. Melissa and Argent yelled for him to stop but it was already late. The siren hugged Frank tenderly with her arms and tail and pressed her head on top of his. He hugged her back but then his arms let go as she pulled him down leaving a faint trail of blood.

After Melissa helped the two men, they went to their rooms. They got some stares and whispers as they walked but decided to ignore them. To them they looked like they partied too much. Melissa pushed Argent onto the bed and then helped Stilinski to the other side. Both men tried to keep their eyes opened but the pain killers that Melissa forced them to drink were kicking in. Melissa sat on the luxurious couch and rested her head over the pillow. She didn’t need pain killers to go right to sleep. She didn’t even dream that night.

Melissa heard a knock on the door. She got up with a bed head and looked Argent and Stilinski both sleeping in the bed. She got up and opened the door and it was room service. The lady asked if she needed more towels and she looked back and nodded slowly as she realized that all of the towels that she used were covered in blood. The lady gave her five towels in each hand and left. Melissa thought that these were a lot of towels but then gave her a mental thanks because when they came back, the room was spotless and the towels that were covered in blood before were gone.

She looked at the clock and it was eight in the morning. Melissa went to check on Argent’s wound and cleaned it up, then she went to check the Sheriff’s chest and it had a blue bruise. _He will live,_ she thought.

Her phone rang. It was Scott. When she answered she expected to hear her son’s voice but instead it was Stile’s frantic one. She had to calm him down and told her everything. The boy sniffled and asked her to bring him back as soon as possible. After that, she talked to Scott and he was more composed as Stiles but she could tell he was holding back. A kid should never hold back their tears.  She hung up the call and waited for the men to wake up. An hour later they grumbled and opened their eyes. Melissa was glad that they were able to move but more glad because now she could order food.

The three of them ate on the bed in silence. “What do we do now?” asked Melissa taking a sip of her juice to push down the food. Argent looked at her and then at Stilinski and both of them shrugged. “I mean, we don’t check out until five.” There was something in her voice that told Argent that something was up.

“We could go to Beacon Hills early,” He suggested.

“No,” said Melissa. “We have seven hours until we go back to our lives. I saw in the brochure that they offer Hot Stone Therapy, Sense of Aroma Therapy and Moisturizing Treatment with Manicure included. The package last four and a half hours and we still have time to eat and pack our things.”

“I’m not doing that. I’m wounded.” Said Argent.

Melissa placed down her fork as patient as she could and looked at Argent in the eye. Stilinski slowly placed a piece of beacon in his mouth while watching back and forth these two forces of nature.

“Oh, you are going. I already made the reservation while you two slept. I was just asking to be polite but you really don’t have a choice. I deserve this, we all do. It’s the least you could do after this chaos. Also, I already talked to the head of the spa staff and he told me that they will be as delicate as possible.” She smiled as if she would smile a rude patient at her work.

“She has a point,” said the Sheriff and Argent shot him a look of betrayal. But he couldn’t argue with the guy, he did take a bullet for him. Now the three of them knew they were friends—not as much as their kids are but as much as some middle aged people could be. A bullet does that, you know?

At the end of the day, they finished with the Moisturizing Treatment with the Manicure and the three of them were on the spa chairs that leaned back with white bathrobes, Melissa with a towel wrapped around her head, green masks on their faces, cucumber on their eyes and three nail technicians doing their god giving gift.

Argent spoke first. “Oh _man_ … I should have done this a long time ago.”

“I _know_ ,” said the Sheriff.

“Told ya.’” said Melissa.

Quietly Melissa Stood up and gave the phone to one of the ladies and signed them to take a picture. She lay back as if nothing as soon as the lady took the picture she raised her hand making a peace sign with her fingers.

Let’s just say that Stiles has a new laptop background.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. My first language is not English but I did tried my best! :3


End file.
